SxS story sequel
by Selenalove4
Summary: The sequel to SxS story. Four years have passed but still someone wants to revenge on Sonic and Shadow...Also some new events will come later. So now they must to protect not only themselves but their children too from past and future evil...Sonadow&Mpreg
1. Happy birthday, twins!

Okay, here is the sequel which most of you wanted…

SxS story sequel.

Chapter 1. Happy birthday, twins!

Today was a special day in one well known to us family. Exactly four years ago were born two new babies - twins Maria and Sonic. Fortunately, the weather deigned in this day, because outside all day was wonderful weather and the sky was cloudless.

On this day, everyone gathered in the courtyard of Sonic and Shadow. For children was organized a great holiday. And of course, the large cake was here, on which were eight candles, not four, and on it was written: "Happy birthday, twins!"

In the midst of celebration this huge cake was taken out of the house. Maria and Sonic were sitting in the middle. When all were ready, everyone began to sing a song that is known to us all, putting their names in the third row. Children then blew their candles, and both managed to blow by four candles! Well, after all tasted this incredibly delicious cake it was turn to open the presents.

When evening came, Sonic went to put children to the beds. Children slept in different beds that were set not too far apart. Sonic asked them did they like the holiday, they said they really enjoyed it. Sonic hugged and kissed them one by one, and then left, wishing them good night.

When he left, Maria asked her brother:

- What did you wish when we blew the candles?

On which Sonic replied:

- I never want to leave mom and dad. And what you wished?

- Wow, I wished the same thing. Let's hope that our wish will come true...


	2. Unexpected return

Chapter 2. Unexpected return.

On the next morning, Sonic and children went out for a walk in the yard. First Sonic played a bit with them, and then decided to rest. He sat down on a summer chair, picked up the book and began reading it, leaving the children to play with each other. Shadow at this time, as always, was at work.

Sonic, completely immersing in reading the book, didn't notice that soon a certain figure began to approach him very quietly and cautiously. When it came very close, it pulled out something and struck exactly on his head. Sonic didn't even have time to startle and fell unconscious.

The children at that time played and didn't notice the incident. But then this mysterious figure was closer to him.

- Ha, ha, come on, you won't catch me!

- Well, it's not fair, Sonic! I can't run so fast!

- And you'll try!

And Sonic has once again escaped from her a few meters away. When he did it, then to Maria has opened the whole picture occurring. The same person was approaching her, and not far from them laid her mother, with the flowing blood on his head. Maria didn't even know what she should do in this situation. She just stood stock-still in place without any moving.

When this person came up to her, then smiled and said ominously:

- Well, girl, are you scared?

Then it gripped Maria, and looked at the right. There stood Sonic Jr. also scared.

- So, it would be necessary to take you with me too...

Then Maria finally woke up and cried:

- Sonic, run!

Just when the person was going to grab him, he immediately fled with great speed.

- Damn! I didn't know that he runs so fast! The same as his "mother"...

After that Maria began to kick and scream:

- Let me go! Why do I need to you? What have you done to my mom?

- Shut up, girl, or I'll kill you right away!

Maria was scared even more and stared at the figure, stopped kicking.

- I want to take revenge on your parents, and I need you as a hostage. If you won't obey me, then you will regret!

And with that the stranger was gone, taking a poor Maria...


	3. Who are you?

Chapter 3. Who are you?

Shadow was going home from work. Along the way he thought about what will happen today. He had special plans for this day.

But those plans went awry... Going into the yard of his home, Shadow immediately forgot about everything, because he saw that Sonic is on the grass unconscious and his head was covered with dried blood. Shadow immediately ran up to him, kneeled down and began to shake.

- Sonic? Sonic, wake up!

Shadow picked him up and carried into the house, putting him on a sofa in the living room. He ran for the first aid kit. When he returned, he bandaged Sonic's head and tried to wake him up again. This time he succeeded with it.

Sonic issued a painful groan and opened his eyes. At first, everything was floating around, but soon he was able to restore his sight.

Seeing that in front of him was sitting someone, Sonic became confused and asked:

- Who are you?

Shadow was taken aback with shock.

- How is who am I? You don't remember?

Sonic shook his head.

- What's wrong with you? I'm Shadow!

- Shadow? This name doesn't say anything to me…

While Sonic was trying to remember something, at Shadow's mind different thoughts were spinning.

"He doesn't remember me? Did...did he forget everything? He has…amnesia?"

- Do you remember your name? - Tried to speak calmly Shadow.

- No...

- You're Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog.

- Sonic... Hmm, Shadow, and who are you for me?

- I'm your husband.

- Husband?

- Yes... You see, it's a long story... We also have two children, a boy, whose name is the same as yours, and a girl named Maria.

And in this moment Shadow has been dawned.

- Oh, God! Kids! Where are they?

And Shadow began to run around the house, shouting at the same time:

- Maria! Sonic!

After searching the house and not finding them, Shadow ran outside.


	4. Sonic Jr's story

Chapter 4. Sonic Jr's story.

Shadow ran into the yard and began to call his children again:

- Sonic! Maria! Where are you?

Not far from this place, beside one tree, Sonic Jr. was hiding. He sat there, pressing his knees to himself and cried.

Suddenly he heard that his and Maria's father is calling them. Sonic got up and ran quickly to the source of voice.

When he ran to home, Sonic Jr. immediately rushed to Shadow and hugged him tightly.

- Dad! Finally you're back!

Seeing his son, Shadow sighed with some relief and asked:

- Sonic, thanks God... Where is your sister?

Hearing the last words, Sonic has once again started to cry.

- Sonic? What is it?

- She was taken...

- What? By whom? 

- I don't know... Me with sister and mom went for a walk, and when we played alone, she came up to us and grabbed Maria... I had time to run away...

- She? How did she look like?

- It wasn't clear... She wore a dark hood... However, in her hands she held a hammer...

- Hammer? Is it... really was she? How she managed to escape?

When Sonic Jr. looked at his father again, he became really frightened. His eyes glowed with rage and anger, his hands were clenched into fists and even sparkled, and his needles were sharp.

Sonic began to shake.

- D-Daddy, y-you're s-scaring m-me...

Hearing this, Shadow woke up and looked at his son. He was very frightened and was shaking slightly and his face was in tears from fear. Shadow immediately tried to calm down and hugged him.

- I'm sorry, Sonic... Just this woman has caused us a lot of harm... She was hidden away from us, but it seems that she somehow managed to get out... She can't be left unpunished. Let's go home.


	5. Explanations

Chapter 5. Explanations.

Going back to home, Sonic Jr. saw his mother sitting on the sofa, thinking. He immediately rushed towards him.

- Mom! Mom! You alright!

Sonic was taken aback when he saw that a child rushed to him. When Sonic Jr. looked at him, Sonic saw that the boy was like him and mostly like Shadow.

- You, probably, my son, right?

Sonic Jr. didn't even know what to say. He just sat here and looked at him with saucer eyes and opened mouth. At this moment Shadow came up to them.

- Yes, Sonic, this is our son.

Then, turning to Sonic Jr.:

- You see, Sonic, the fact that your mom is... hmm, well, he doesn't remember us.

- Doesn't remember? How can this be?

- He was hit on the head too hard...

Here, Sonic interrupted their conversation.

- Shadow? And where is our daughter?

Hearing this, Shadow became angry again, but tried not to show it.

- She was kidnapped...

- What?

- Yes. One woman, whom we unfortunately know,*sigh* stole our daughter, Maria... And she kicked you on the head. So that's how you don't remember anything.

Sonic tried to digest this information.

- Our daughter… was kidnapped... and what should we do now?

Shadow sighed and looked out the window. Outside was already dark.

- I don't know...

The room fell silent. A few minutes later Shadow finally said:

- We'll figure out what to do, surely. Now let's go to bed, it's late already. Tomorrow is a new day.

Shadow first put down his son, and then went into his and Sonic bedroom. Sonic was lying in the bed already. Shadow came and lied down on it too.

- Um, Shadow?

- Yes?

- Will you sleep with me?

- Of course, I always do it!

- Just this is awkward... I'm sorry, I'd rather go into the living room.

Sonic has already begun to rise, but then Shadow took his hand. Sonic looked back.

- No, sorry, I forgot... Don't go, I'd better go there.

- Are you sure?

- Yes.

And Shadow went, leaving Sonic to sleep alone in their bedroom.


	6. Night conversation

Chapter 6. Night conversation.

At night, Shadow was tossing and turning on the couch, trying to fall asleep, but he couldn't do it. He thought about what had happened today, and what is he going to do now.

"Why is this supposed to happen? Why she crept into our lives again? Why she can't just leave us alone?"

After lying in bed for about an hour and not falling asleep, Shadow decided to go to the kitchen.

Sonic is also was unable to sleep during that hour. In his mind flashed a glimpse of all some strange memories, and the sense of guilt was gnawing him that he 'send away' Shadow. And not falling asleep for an hour, Sonic decided to drink sleeping pills to fall asleep. He suggested that it may be in the kitchen and went there.

Arriving at his destination, Sonic looked for pills in various lockers. But, when he just started to look, suddenly lights turned on, and Shadow went to the kitchen. Sonic even dropped something by surprise.

- Sonic? - Shadow asked in wonder. - What are you doing here?

- I couldn't sleep, - Sonic sighed. - I decided to drink sleeping pills to fall asleep, and looked for it here.

- You could ask me...

- I didn't want to wake you, - replied Sonic quickly.

- To be honest, - told him Shadow - I also couldn't sleep. How can I sleep peacefully after what happened? Still yesterday, everything was fine, we celebrated the birthday of our children, and for now... Maria was kidnapped, Sonic is scared, and you don't remember anything... - recounted Shadow sadly, sitting at the table. – And the worst of all of this, - Shadow buried his face in his hands, - I don't know what to do now...

Sonic's heart sank suddenly, staring at Shadow, who was sitting in front of him in this state... It suddenly seemed very familiar... Didn't quite knowing what he was doing, Sonic sat down next to Shadow and took his hand. Shadow looked at him puzzled.

- Hey, Shadow. Maybe I lost my memory, but somehow I think we got out of situations even more complicated. Is this time we won't be able to get through it?

Looking into Sonic's eyes, full of hope, Shadow suddenly found some confidence.

- Yes, you're right, - he said. - We'll think of something. Now let's go to bed.

- Only… Shadow…

- Yes, Sonic?

Sonic lowered his gaze and replied shyly:

- You can go back to the bedroom, if you would like...

- What?

- Yeah... I mean, I feel a stab of guilt for the fact that I send away you... I think it's wrong...

- You didn't send away me, silly... I went for myself.

- Whatever...

- Sonic. This is not your fault. Please, go to the bedroom, and I'll stay in the living room. It will be better.

- Well, as you say, Shadow...

And they went to bed on their places again.

On his way, Sonic whispered barely audible:

- And still I won't be able to sleep...


	7. Trust

Chapter 7. Trust.

Sonic went into his bedroom and lay on the bed. After lying about 15 minutes, he finally realized that he cannot fall asleep. Sighing, he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"Who I really am? - Sonic thought. - I can't remember anything...What if, - he gasped, - what if I will never remember this?"

Sonic's eyes immediately filled with tears, and a lump went up to his throat. He tried to suppress it, but to no avail. Finally he gave up, and began to sob into a pillow.

Don't think that Shadow immediately fell asleep as soon as he returned to the couch in the living room. He tried, and not for once, but in his head were different stupid thoughts, and he couldn't dismiss them.

After about 15-20 minutes, as it seemed, Shadow heard a strange sound, barely distinguishable. Shadow decided to get up and see what it is.

The sound was coming from his and Sonic's bedroom. When Shadow had already approached its door, he realized that Sonic was crying. His heart contracted painfully in his chest. He wanted to run to him, hug, comfort...but didn't know how Sonic will react to it. After some hesitation, Shadow finally decided to go.

Sonic didn't know how much time passed before he felt that someone put his arms around his waist from behind. Gasping, he turned around and saw that it was Shadow.

- Sh-Shadow? What...

- Shh...Don't cry, please, my dear. I understand that it's hard for you, but don't worry. I promise that I will help you. We all will help you.

But it seems that these words made on Sonic the opposite effect. He buried his face in Shadow's chest and sobbed even more.

- Why? - He whispered. - Shadow, why I don't remember anything? I'm trying to remember something, anything, but nothing clears... All like hidden into the haze, which can't disperse or under a veil, which cannot open... I feel so devastated...

- Don't say so, - said Shadow, biting his lip. - Sonic, I said that we will help you. And don't worry, I'll always be with you, as I promised you one day...

This time, it seemed that Sonic started to calm down. He put out his face and looked at Shadow.

- You… promised me it?

- Yes. And I will never break that promise, even under the threat of death.

Sonic gratefully looked at him.

- Thank you, - he whispered, smiling a little bit.

- Not at all, - Shadow said, wiping his tears. He kissed Sonic on the forehead, and they lay on the bed together. Sonic decided to put his head on Shadow's chest. He didn't know why, but he felt that he can trust him. Sonic felt much calmer with him, as if he was always under his protection... Sonic and Shadow didn't even notice that soon they fell asleep into each other's arms.


	8. Operations plan

Chapter 8. Operations plan.

On next morning the first who woke up was Shadow. He looked at the watch, standing on the nightstand beside the bed. It showed exactly 6:30 am. Shadow decided that it was time to get up. So he got up and went to the kitchen.

Sonic woke up, feeling a pleasant smell. He sat on the bed, stretching and yawning sweetly. Then he got up and went to the source of smell.

When he came into the kitchen, Sonic found that Shadow had prepared breakfast.

- Good morning, - Shadow smiled. - Did you sleep well?

- Well, actually, yes, - replied Sonic sheepishly. - You prepared breakfast?

- Yes. And if it's not so hard for you, wake up Sonic, please, while I set the table.

- Of course, no problem.

But they didn't know that Sonic Jr. wasn't sleeping for some time already. He was very worried for his sister and mother because of the fact that he lost his memory.

Hearing footsteps approaching, Sonic quickly pretended to be asleep. When someone sat on the edge of his bed and began to gently shake him, Sonic opened his eyes. It was his mother.

- Good morning, Sonic, - he said. – It's time to wake up.

But Sonic Jr. was in no hurry to do so. Sonic then looked into his eyes and saw the worry and even fear...

- What's wrong? - Sonic asked.

Sonic Jr. looked at him and asked timidly:

- Mom, do you think Maria will be alright?

- Of course, Sonic, don't worry. Your father and I will think of something. Now let's get up.

Quickly dressing, Sonic Jr. and Sonic went to the kitchen. They all three ate, and then gathered in the living room.

Then, Shadow began to speak:

- Well, someone stole Maria, and I must to bring her back. You two stay here. And don't go anywhere, she may think of returning here. In any case, I explain briefly: her name is Amy Rose, she is a pink hedgehog and with her head all is not right.

- But, Shadow, maybe I'm...

- No, Sonic, don't even think to go with me. I need you here to protect our son. Okay?

Sonic sighed.

- Okay, Shadow, I understood.

- I'll leave you with someone to protect.

And Shadow went to call this 'someone'.


	9. The call to an old friend

Chapter 9. The call to an old friend.

Shadow went to call his well-known and very good friend. Waiting for an answer, he said:

- Hey Rouge, it's me.

- Hey, Shadow! Depending on your voice you're tired today...

- Yes, well... in general, not this is important. I'm calling you because, unfortunately, something happened again.

- What is it this time?

- Maria has been kidnapped.

Rouge gasped.

- What? When did it happen?

- Yesterday. When I was at work, Sonic has been attacked and kicked in the head, and Maria

has been kidnapped. Sonic Jr. managed to escape.

- Do you guess, who can it be?

- I don't guess. I know. It was... Amy.

- What? She should be in a mental hospital!

- Yes, I know. But it seems that she managed to escape somehow...

- And what should we do now?

- Look, Rouge... I wanted to ask you for help. We have to find her and Maria. I think that first it's need to examine her old home. It is possible that she could hide Maria there.

- Of course, I will help you in this case, Shadow. But... what about Sonic?

- Unfortunately, he can't help us. After Amy kicked him on the head, he now has... amnesia.

- Amnesia?

- Yes, - Shadow sighed. - Besides, someone has to stay and protect Sonic Jr. And I'm afraid that Amy can get back to our house. It is also necessary to have someone stay to watch over them both.

- Don't worry about it, - said Rouge. - I'll ask Knuckles to do it.

- Thank you, Rouge.

- No problem. I'll fly to you soon, and then we'll go search for them.

- Good. I'll wait for you.


	10. On the search for Maria and Amy

Chapter 10. On the search for Maria and Amy.

After half an hour Rouge arrived, as promised. She rang to the doorbell and waited a bit. The door opened very soon. Shadow stood in the doorway.

- Yes, Rouge, come in, - he said.

Rouge came quickly.

- So, here is our plan, - began to say Shadow, when all gathered in the living room. - Me and Rouge will go in the Amy's old house first, when Knuckles will come. He'll protect Sonic and Sonic Jr.

- But, Shadow, why take such extreme arrangements? Do you think she can get here, if you told us not to go anywhere? - Sonic asked.

Shadow sighed.

- Sonic, Sonic, you are so naive. I assure you that this pink beast is capable of much... and get into the locked house – this is a piece of cake for her. So you need a protection in the case if she'll decide to come back while we're not here.

At this moment the door bell rang again.

- It must Knuckles has come, - Rouge said.

And it really was so.

- So Shadow, I know what's going on, you can go and I'll stay here and look after them.

- Thanks, Knuckles, - Shadow said. - Well, it's time to go.

And Shadow with Rouge set out for a search.


	11. What a surprise!

Chapter 11. What a surprise!

When Shadow and Rouge arrived at their destination, Rouge began to fly around the house to make sure that there is no one and to check for possible traps. When she gave Shadow a signal that everything is clean, Shadow opened the door. To his surprise it was unlocked. He cautiously peered inside. The house was empty.

"It's too quiet", - he thought, going inside.

Shadow started checking all the rooms, one after another. He searched them all, checked all closets and any secret places, but found nothing. He checked even in the basement and the attic, which, as it turned out, was in her house. But nowhere even a trace of Maria. Shadow sat down on the couch and sighed sadly.

- Well... And where to look for her now?

At this moment, Rouge came from another room, who was helping him look for.

- Did you find anything?

- No, - said Shadow. - I can't imagine where is now search for her?

Rouge walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

- Don't worry, Shadow, we will find her, - she said.

- I hope so... I just imagine this picture... My little girl is languishing in some dark place, all alone and she is very scared... I'm sitting here and cannot do anything! And who knows what that stupid girl could do with her... - Shadow buried his face in his hands.

- Come on, Shadow, calm down. You're just worried pretty much, so in your head are those horrible thoughts.

Then suddenly Rouge's attention attracted a shelf with some jewels. She came closer and began to study them. One of these was a cat statuette, adorned with various precious stones: emeralds, sapphires, diamonds, rubies... This placer of jewelries shimmered with fancy light, from which it was impossible to take your eyes off. Of course, Rouge took a statuette in her hands to enjoy the whole range of colors. And as soon as she took it, there was a strange noise coming from the basement. To surprise of Shadow and Rouge in the middle of living room, where they were, appeared a great aperture with a staircase leading down.

- Wow, - could only utter Rouge.

Shadow immediately brightened.

- Rouge, you're a genius! – He exclaimed.

- What? I didn't do anything! – She tried to defend from surprise.

- Come in, quickly! - Shadow didn't pay attention to it and dragged her by the hand to a secret passage.

Rouge followed him obediently, forgetting to put the statuette in its place and carrying it with her.


	12. An unpleasant visit

Chapter 12. An unpleasant visit.

~Meanwhile, in Sonic's house~

In Sonic's house all was quiet. While Sonic was in the kitchen, Sonic Jr. was watching TV, and Knuckles was snoring safely in the armchair. Because at this time, he usually guards the Master Emerald, and what else can he do, protecting it?

But not everything is always so smooth... At that moment, a blow distributed the door with such force that even Knuckles woke up. Glancing at the door, he saw that it was on the floor and at the entrance stood none other than Amy personally.

- Heh, well, we were waiting for ya, - Knuckles said, standing up. - Finally some fight at least.

- Shut up, Knuckles! I went for Sonic and not because of your airhead!

Hearing the noise, Sonic looked out of the kitchen. Seeing who it was, in his mind suddenly clicked something, and he remembered who it was.

- Amy, - he whispered.

Seeing Sonic, Amy switched to him and smiled slyly.

- Oh, and here is our dear Sonikku! Ready to finally get your due? - Amy slowly began to get close.

But Knuckles blocked her way.

- Sonic, take your son and hide. I'll deal with it, - he commanded.

Sonic immediately did that, running away with Sonic Jr. into the kitchen.

~Now with Shadow and Rouge~

Shadow and Rouge for quite some time were getting down the stairs, leading lower and lower. When it seemed that the end of this way would never come, it came. They really were in some secret place, where were several corridors leading straight ahead, to the left and to the right. Shadow and Rouge have decided to separate. Shadow went to the left and Rouge to the right. Meeting at the same spot after 10 minutes, they reported to each others about situation.

- I have nothing special, - said Shadow. - This room is just like the dressing room. Of course, I checked everything, but nothing was there.

- And where I was – it's just a frame from a horror film. It seems that this is place for weapon. There are everywhere scattered and hung various weapons, just a nightmare... But there is no one can't even hide anything. So I went back.

- Well, there is only one place. Now go there, - Shadow replied.


	13. The loss is found

Chapter 13. The loss is found.

~With Knuckles and Amy~

Knuckles and Amy were in the middle of the living room at some distance from each other. The battle has been started already but hasn't been finished yet. Knuckles then ran to her and was about to hit, but at the last moment Amy dodged, and Knuckles hit the wall safely.

Taking advantage of this opportunity, Amy quickly ran to the kitchen, and in a flash, she grabbed an unsuspecting little black hedgehog, pulled a knife from somewhere, which held to his neck subsequently. By this time, Knuckles already ran to the scene.

Amy immediately threatened to him and Sonic:

- One more step and I'll cut the boy's throat, know that!

Sonic immediately froze.

"What should I do? - He thought frantically. - Maybe... no. I won't be able to do this. But I have no other choice. I have to do it, otherwise my son will die."

~Flashback~

Five minutes before Rouge had to come Shadow took Sonic aside and pulled out a specific object.

- Sonic, - Shadow said. - I want to give you something.

He was holding a chaos emerald.

- Why it's for me? - Sonic asked in surprise.

- It's not just jewelry. It's a chaos emerald. It has tremendous power. With it, you can teleport from one place to another. Just concentrate on the spot, in which you want to go to and say, "Chaos Control!" You've done this before, so I'm sure you can do it.

- But if the emerald has such power don't you need it more than me? After all, you are leaving protection for us already...

- I don't know why, but... I feel that it will be useful for you, - said Shadow. - So... keep it at himself for now.

~End of flashback~

~Again with Shadow and Rouge~

Shadow and Rouge, opening the door, entered the room. Inside it was dark, but it seemed like it was quite spacious.

- Maybe there is a switch somewhere? - Asked Shadow.

They began to grope the walls to find it. Finally Rouge found something and, clicking, saw that the light is switched on.

However, after this they had to close their eyes briefly because the light was very bright. When they finally adapted to it, they saw that this room was like a prison. It had sort of some separate areas, fenced with grids, which was allowing to judge that this place was the place of an imprisonment, however, illegal. And over the most distant lattice was someone. When Shadow and Rouge came closer, they saw that it was Maria.


	14. Return to home

Chapter 14. Return to home.

The girl was half-sitting, half-lying in the corner, curled into a ball. Her eyes were closed.

Seeing her, Shadow immediately applied a Chaos Spear to destroy the bars. From this noise, Maria woke up. It turned out that she just slept.

When the smoke cleared, Shadow walked into the cell. Seeing her father, Maria immediately jumped up and ran to him.

- Daddy, daddy! - She cried. - You came!

- Well, of course I did. I couldn't leave you here, my dear girl. Now let's go home.

And Shadow, picking up Maria in his arms, who immediately put her arms around her dad's neck, went along with the Rouge back home.

~Back to Sonic's home~

"I have to concentrate... I have to do it... For the sake of my son".

And, whispering the sacred words, Sonic was gone in a flash of green light... just to be behind Amy's back a second later.

Amy by surprise dropped the knife, which fell with a clatter on the floor, and turned back. Sonic then quickly took her hands and twisted them behind her back.

- Ouch! - She cried. - Let me go, you idiot!

- Even not for the world, - said Sonic. - Now that you won't go away and finally will receive your punishment.

Knuckles walked over to Sonic and grabbed Amy a bit stronger.

- What must we do with her now? - He asked.

- I have an idea. Hold her. I'll be right back.

~With Shadow, Maria and Rouge~

Meanwhile, the trio was approaching the house already. Came up to an entrance, they saw that the door was lying on the floor, knocked out. Shadow immediately rushed inside.

- Sonic! Sonic, are you al-

And then to his eyes appeared a strange scene. Sonic, Sonic Jr. and Knuckles quiet peacefully rested in their places, while Amy sat, bounded to a chair with her mouth sealed. Now her eyes were burning, expressing a clear hatred for all who was here.

- Oho, - said Shadow, letting Maria down. - I see that she came back after all... And, well done, Knuckles, you managed with her though...

- Actually, - said Knuckles, - my merit for this is small. Sonic is the one who defeated her.

Shadow looked at Sonic in amazement, who in response has made a sweet little face, closing his eyes at the same time, forcing Shadow to blush slightly.

But in that time Maria attacked him, which made Sonic take lying position on the couch.


	15. Flood of memories

Chapter 15. Flood of memories.

When Maria finally pulled away from Sonic, she looked with her big aqua eyes in the green emerald eyes of her mother. Sonic even lost himself in these eyes. And, after a few seconds, he immediately remembered almost everything. He remembered Maria, Sonic Jr., as they always had fun together, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, all his friends...

Sonic then woke up and just beamed with joy, pressing Maria to himself.

- My little girl... I'm so happy that you finally came back, - he said, taking sitting position again.

Then Sonic Jr. decided to join them, also throwing at him. The three of them looked so happy just sitting there, hugging and smiling at the same time...

But there was another problem that must be solved. The first on this 'problem' looked Knuckles and asked publicly:

- So... what still should we do with her?

All there stared at Amy suddenly. Sonic pondered briefly, then snapped his fingers and said:

- I'll deal with this.

He decided to call the only one who came to visit Amy in a psychiatric hospital. No one knew why he did it... Maybe because he never got used to the idea that Amy is now a threat, although she had been a good friend to all before. Sonic sighed and went to call him.


	16. A solution of the 'problem'

Chapter 16. A solution of the 'problem'.

- Hello? – said kitsune, lifting the handset.

- Hi, Tails! - greeted him Sonic cheerfully.

- Sonic, what a surprise! Why you're such joyful?

- No reason... Look, I'm calling you because of very important case.

- Even "very"? Hmm, I'm intrigued. Go on.

- You're the only one who came to visit Amy, right?

- It's true... Why such a question suddenly?

- When have you been at her for the last time?

- Hmm, I should think. - Tails thought. - About a month ago. Why?

- It's just... she came back here...

- So what?

- How is this so what? She escaped and returned to take revenge on us!

- Don't talk nonsense, Sonic, she mended already.

- Mended? You're saying that she mended? That's when she almost killed all of us - it was just like that?

- ... She nearly killed? She was released for good behavior, she was sane!

- For good behavior? Well, Tails, if you knew that she's gonna be released... WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME ABOUT IT, HUH?

- Hey, hey, calm down... Well, I thought she really mended...

- We must understand once and for all that it won't be so! Come to see for yourself, she is already here!

- Okay, - replied the fox dejectedly. - I'll be back soon.

After an hour Tails had already come and hear the whole story. He looked at Amy blankly.

- Amy... How is so? You promised that will not happen again!

Amy looked at him with hateful eyes.

- She will never be mended, - confirmed recently uttered words by Sonic Shadow.

- Yes, probably, you're right, - Tails sighed. - Well, it's turning out, that it is necessary to take her back to the hospital.

- I'll help you, - Knuckles said.

The two of them managed to get out kicking Amy to the yard somehow. There, sitting on the bench, they waited for called before employees from a psychiatric hospital. Picking up Amy, they left. Tails also went with them to explain the whole situation.

- I'm sure that she will remain there for long time now, - said Rouge, looking out the window. - So, I'll go, what should I do here yet.

And, taking Knuckles on her way, they went home.


	17. Bonus chapter

Bonus chapter. Maria's point of view.

This chapter is expressing feelings of a little girl, which was captured and rescued by her father.

Today my mom and my twin brother went for a walk in the yard of our house. Yesterday was our birthday, and it was so cool! Yeah, mom is already tired... Well, it is necessary to catch Sonic.

I see that all the time he runs out. I cannot catch him! He is moving with the speed of sound!

- Ha, ha, come on, you won't catch me! - He shouted joyfully.

- Well, it's not fair, Sonic! I can't run so fast!

- And you'll try!

When Sonic once again ran away from me, then my sight accidentally dropped on my mom. He was lying on the grass, unconscious. But what is it on his head? It is... blood?

And then I finally noticed that someone was next to me. I can't even move from fear. She grasped my shoulders firmly. Then she looks away from me. I follow her gaze and saw also frightened face of my brother. It seems that she wants to steal, steal both of us! I finally woke up and cried:

- Sonic, run!

And at the last moment, before she had time to grab him, Sonic ran away, it seemed, as fast as he could. I sighed with relief. At least he is safe. Then I suddenly realize that this unknown woman had caused harm to my mother... Suddenly anger surged in me. I began screaming, trying to escape:

- Let me go! Why do I need to you? What have you done to my mom?

But when she threatened to kill me if I won't shut up, fear again moved to the forefront.

What is she saying? She wants to revenge on my parents? But what for? What have they done? I don't believe that mom and dad could do anything bad...

She takes me away from my home... I want to cry and scream, but I'm so scared that I can't... I just hope my mother will be okay, and Sonic will tell all to our father, and he'll find me... I believe he will.

~Some time later~

We have come to some kind of home. My abductor goes inside, bringing me with her. Then she comes to a shelf and takes out a sparkling cat figure. Suddenly it was a strange noise, and I don't believe my eyes. Here on the floor a secret passage appeared! She goes down the stairs, leading down. We're going for so long... but finally it ended. I see three directions that you can go. I've been carried to the straight one. Opening the door, the stranger fumbled on the wall, and something clicked. At the same time a bright light switched on so that I couldn't help but close my eyes. When I was able to open them again, I was looking at the environment. Here are some of the lattice... I'm not sure but I think it is a place that's called jail. My mother once told me that bad people are being imprisoned for correction. She opened up a grate and threw me in there.

- Ouch! - I cry out in pain.

Then the unknown quickly closes the bars on the key and goes out, turning off the light. Suddenly, it became so dark... I know that now is the day outside, still light, but there is not a single window and the light doesn't go here. So here is dark and even cold a little. Little shiver ran through my body and I curled into a ball in the corner. Finally, when she was gone, the fear dissipated a bit, and I am finally able to pour it out... I'm starting to cry.

- Dad - I whisper, stammering, - please save me...

I don't know how much time has passed, but soon I fell asleep.

~Again some time later~

I woke up, realizing that I'm shaking from the cold. I can't understand what is right now: day or a night. Suddenly I hear that upstairs was once again that noise, when the passage was opened. Did she come back for me? By the mere thought of that fear again crept into my heart. After a while I hear footsteps approaching, and I pretend to be asleep. Someone comes here very soon and turns the light on. I'm closing my eyes from a sudden brightness even more. When I was about to open them, then just in front of me there was a small explosion. When the smoke cleared, I decided to finally open my eyes.

It cannot be! That's my dad! And he came after me so quickly! Immediately, I hug him and cry with joy:

- Daddy, daddy! You came!

- Well, of course I came, - he says. - I couldn't leave you here, my dear girl. Now let's go home.

Home... Finally, I will be at home again... I'm so worried about my mother. I hope that he is okay...

~At home~

We finally got home... but, going into the living room, I see her again... It's she, she stole me! But she is bounded right now... I hope she will be punished well.

Then my gaze falls on the couch, and I see my mom there! He is alright! And even smiles at me! I throw myself at him, unable to contain my joy, and hug him tightly. Then I look into his eyes... They are so beautiful; I just can't get enough on them... I love them. Soon, mom smiles even more and press me again to him. And then there's my brother jump on us! He also is fine!

We are sitting so for a while, enjoying the fact that we are finally together again. And now we'll never be parted, never! It's my and my brother's wish! And if so, then it will certainly come true!


End file.
